


Dirty Little Things

by CalamityCain



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Intersex Loki, M/M, Mind Control, Somnophilia, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-16 00:57:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/855937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalamityCain/pseuds/CalamityCain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ladies and gentlemen, kindly fasten your seatbelts, put on your B-grade Porn Goggles, and suspend all notions of logic, plausibility, plot and any expectations of quality whatsoever. Thank you and have a pleasant journey.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ladies and gentlemen, kindly fasten your seatbelts, put on your B-grade Porn Goggles, and suspend all notions of logic, plausibility, plot and any expectations of quality whatsoever. Thank you and have a pleasant journey.

 

>   
>  _My mind is racing demons,_
> 
> _and all of my feelings are numb  
> _
> 
> _And when I roll with my head in the wind,_
> 
> _And I feel like the king of the world  
> _
> 
> _Dead men wishing they had gotten together with you_
> 
> _But you're a dirty little liar_
> 
> _with a message of obsession to come_
> 
>  
> 
> \- Dirty Little Thing © Velvet Revolver (2005)

 

 

Victor von Doom was not a gambling man. Especially not with a sly devil like Mephisto involved. But some bets, he reflected, were worth the stakes. Especially when the prize was being buried balls-deep in Loki’s tight, sweet cunt.

He pressed his steel-wrapped fingers around the pale hips as Mephisto’s added pressure sent a jolt of pleasure through his loins. The demon took Loki from behind with a vicious relentless rhythm that matched Victor’s as he claimed the god’s female opening. Absently he wondered if all jötunn were intersexual, and whether there were more such delights to be reaped from the realm of the ice giants.

Mephisto slapped a pale, sweat-slicked thigh. “Had enough yet?”

Loki could only whimper in reply. The mocking sneer had long left his lips that now hung open, wet and perversely inviting.

“Is that a request for more, love?” Victor teased him.

“I…ah…I think I’ve had enough for one day.” Loki managed a sliver of a smile. It quickly faded when the assault only intensified.

“Why settle for enough when you can have more than your fill?” Victor smiled behind his faceplate as he impaled the squirming trickster on his cock and savoured the resulting cry. “Let us give you all we can give.”

“Yes; it’s the least we can do for the little cock-slut whose silver tongue was a little too loose at the gambling table,” Mephisto added.

Loki visibly trembled. Victor saw the agony behind the half-lidded eyes. Almost gently, he stroked the fine-boned face above him – lovely even in its undone state. “Would you truly like us to stop?”

“Do you yield, pretty little liar?” the demon hissed.

Beyond all hope of dignity, Loki could only grasp at what mercy was thrown him. “I…I yield,” he murmured. “I yield.”

He heaved a broken sigh as Mephisto pulled out of his abused hole. Doom did the same beneath, but not before spurting a gush of hot seed deep inside him.

He was about to slip away when Mephisto’s hands latched around his arms. “And where exactly are you going, my sweet?” Doom rose before him, flaccid cock slowly hardening again, as the red-skinned demon kept him on his knees.

“Our deal is done,” he spat. “I recall perfectly the terms of our agreement if you don’t. An agreement that did not involv – ”

He was abruptly silenced by the cock down his throat. “You always did talk too much,” Victor purred, stroking his neck. “And see where it gets you? Not that I regret it.”

Mephisto held him firmly from behind as Doom rutted steadily into his mouth. He slid a scaly finger between Loki’s legs and found the come-slicked opening he was looking for. Already the cunt was tightening; Mephisto hummed his appreciation as he nibbled at Loki’s ear. “Such godly resilience. You are the perfect plaything, you truly are.” He pushed his finger into the vagina and elicited a stifled moan.

“Hmmm, so tight,” he marvelled. “And wet for me still. Shall I go another round, my lady?” Mephisto pushed another finger in, savouring the sensation of the muscles tightening involuntarily at the intrusion. He administered slow, stroking motions – enjoying the moans that followed –  until Loki climaxed against his will in a warm silvery gush. A few seconds after, Victor came down his throat. He withdrew with a slick obscene sound.

“You’ve done wonderfully my dear. Hasn’t he, Doctor?”

“Indeed. With a mouth almost as sweet and hot as his cunt…” Victor kissed one of the flushed cheeks. “A creature of endless wonders you are.”

“Endless, eh? I wonder. Have you strength enough for one more milking, my sweet?” Mephisto cradled his chin. “For I would have use of your mouth now that the good doctor is done.”

Resistance having fled for the moment, Loki opened his mouth to receive the engorged cock. “You were right about one thing, Doom,” said Mephisto. “Subservience can be trained into even the most stubborn mules. See how quickly he acquiesces. I think he deserves a little pleasure of his own, don’t you?”

“He does indeed.” With that Victor took Loki’s own cock into his hand and stroked him until he was hard, then unbearably swollen. The frustratingly slow motions made him thrust his hips upward, wanting, needing more of his tormentor's hand. After what seemed like an age, he finally climaxed in a gleaming fount as Mephisto spilled in his mouth.

They let him go at last. He hit the floor, limbs like stone, and his eyes slid shut.

As he sank into sleep, he heard echoing footsteps encroach and a familiar voice. “Hello, boys.”

_Amora...?_

And then he was lost to the world.

 

~


	2. Chapter 2

~

Whispers and sibilant words slithered through the fog of slumber.

_“Pretty little liar.”_

_“Sly little sorcerer. Where’s your magic now, my pretty plaything?”_

A finger slid up his spent cunt, scaly and serpentine and slightly warm. In his sleep, Loki moaned softly. A hand caressed the curve of his backside, pinching and smacking playfully.

Then the finger slid out, and another took its place. Loki shivered; his moan became a sharp cry. This digit was hard, metallic, cold. The sinuous pleasure of the earlier sensation was replaced by jabs of pain. It was hurting him. He struggled to wake – but then a wave of dizziness overcame him.

_“Shhh…don’t fight it.”_ A cool female voice (he knew it just a moment before, but he could not place it now). _“Go back to sleep. Everything will be fine.”_

Against his will, he felt his body go limp. The finger hurt less now. In fact, as it wormed its way in and brushed the pleasure spot so few ever managed to locate, a wave of sweet warmth shook him. He began to rock his hips in rhythm with the steel finger’s ministrations.

A smooth-skinned slender hand – most likely belonging to the female – now joined the other two, stroking his cock until it was firm and fully alert. Her magic was keeping his eyelids heavy and his mind locked away even as his body was awakened in a hundred aching ways. The cold steel hands stirred his nipples to hardness. The scaly fingers pressed into his backside to rape a different crevice. Although surely it wasn’t rape when each touch brought exquisite pleasure…

He didn’t know. He was confused.

The hands rubbed and soothed and stimulated and played him, strummed his nerves like the strings of a lute. In the depths of his subconscious he saw himself turned into a boneless, undulating mass. Every so often a series of melodic moans and cries would be coaxed from him; and then, when the cries reached a crescendo, the hands would withdraw to leave him empty. In the silence he would want for their touch again. Slowly, slowly the stroking would return. A velvet kiss on his lips. A tongue in the folds of his cunt. Shivering, he would come back to life.

Once in a while a cock would fill his mouth. He was not expected to suck; merely to part his lips and let it in, move his tongue languidly along its side, let it slide down his throat as someone tilted his head back to make room for the engorged organ and stop him from choking. The cock would push back and forth until the salty taste of pre-come laced the insides of his mouth – then the gush of hot viscous fluid would fill him. Some flowed down his throat, but most of it spilt from the corners of his lips.

Deft fingers would wipe his face dry; then he would be made to suck those fingers clean, or sometimes they would playfully wipe the seed on his nipples and thighs.

Occasionally he was made to swallow his own come. Either his cock or cunt would be stroked to orgasm (sometimes both simultaneously) and then fingers coated with the warm stickiness would be pushed between his lips.

All these things pleased him to some degree. They also confused him. Once in a while, he would attempt to fight – to push them away. But his limbs moved as if drugged, and even the simplest words slipped away half-formed.

Many times he tried to open his eyes. Each time he failed. The alluring voice of the female would pull him back under, her words like invisible silk scarves binding him.

_Can anyone hear me?_

_(“Shh, we’re here for you now. We’ll take care of you”)_

Someone pinched his nipple rather painfully. Someone else soothed it with a kiss.

_What have I fallen into?_

_(“The good doctor will fix you, love. And if he doesn’t – well, you have the devil’s finest on your side”)_

Another kiss on his hip. A rough tongue between his legs.

_Where is my mind?_

_(“Ah, Loki, you’ve made me a gambling man”)_

_Where is my –_

 

 


End file.
